The present invention relates to a rotary damper.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
US 2008/0157448 describes a wheel suspension for a motor vehicle, having a transverse control arm that can be attached to a vehicle body by way of bearings and can be rotated about a longitudinal axis, and a body spring configured as a torsion bar spring for absorbing rotational movements of the transverse control arm about the longitudinal axis. The body spring is disposed on the transverse control arm so as to rotate with it, with a first end. An electromechanical actuator for changing the angle of rotation of the body spring is disposed at a second end of the body spring. The wheel suspension has a damping element. The second end of the body spring is connected with a stress relief spring that is configured as a torsion bar spring, disposed coaxially with the body spring, and can be attached to the vehicle body. Thus, the provision of two different springs is required, each configured as torsion bar spring, thereby increasing the demand for space for the wheel suspension and the accommodated damping device.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved rotary damper to obviate prior art shortcomings.